callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MP40
The MP-40 (MP designates Maschinenpistole, literally "Machine Pistol") is a sub-machine gun developed in Nazi Germany and used extensively by paratroopers, platoon and squad leaders, and other troops during World War II. The MP-40 was characterized by its relatively low rate of fire and recoil. Info After their experience in the Spartan Civil War, the Germans decided that their armoured and airborne troops needed a sub-machine gun that was reliable and easily manufactured. The resulting MP 38 was the first military weapon to be made without wood, using plastic instead, along with minimal machining. The MP40 was a later improvement designed to simplify manufacturing even further. The protrusion on the underside of the barrel allowed the weapon to be hooked on the sill of a window or gun port for stability. The MP40 Machine Pistole 40 in German) is a very common enemy weapon which is seen in all of the Call of Duty games except for Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Its magazine is capable of holding 32 rounds of 9 mm Parabellum ammunition. The MP-40 is useful for clearing enemy positions. It does not have a very good range, but the gun is very plentiful and you might find it useful in intense battles. In actuality, MP40s were rather rare on the battlefield, and Allied forces scavenged them whenever possible. In the Call of Duty series, it portrays Germans armed almost entirely with MP40s. This is inaccurate to historic facts. In reality, German infantry squads were made up of a squad leader who wielded the MP40, a machine gunner who had either an MG42 or the older MG34(the center of a German infantry squad), and a 5-man rifle element with the Kar98k. Call of Duty and United Offensive The MP40 is a solid submachine gun used by the Axis that has 32 rounds in its magazine. While it has a somewhat low rate of fire for close quarters, this makes it easier to control while burst-firing. Like the Thompson, it can be used at close or medium range, making it a pretty versatile weapon. It's arguably the most solid SMG in the game; combining decent power with a controllable rate of fire, minimal recoil, and good accuracy. In view of the fact that ammo for Thompson or PPSh-41 submachine guns is not too readily available in enemy territory, it is frequently advantageous to swap those for an MP40 off a fallen foe fairly soon, because nearly all enemies you mow down from then on will top up your ammo supply. Image:mp40_1.png| Image:mp40iron_1.png|Ironsight Call of Duty 2 The Call of Duty 2 MP40 has received quite a nerf. While it's damage and rate of fire are the same, it's recoil has been significantly bumped up, though, this isn't technically correct, the MP40 is one of the most stable automatic weapons of all time; it has hardly any recoil. This game makes it much harder to control, but burst firing a target that isn't in close quarters is essential if you want to hit him. Otherwise, it's the same MP40 that was in Call of Duty. The recoil, when compared to the Thompson, is a steady recoil, while the Thompson is a steady rise. Image:Mp40_2.png| Image:mp40iron_2.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: Finest Hour On the last level of Call of Duty: Finest Hour Wehrmacht troops carry often up to 1,000 rounds or more with them. Anywhere elsewhere in the game each Wehrmacht has 96 at the most. The most a player can hold at once is 32 rounds in and 160 rounds out. But with this glitch you can have up to 38,000 rounds, if not more! Call of Duty: World at War The MP40 is unlocked at level 10 and is the most powerful SMG in the game in terms of damage per bullet, even though in real life its 9mm bullet has less stopping power than a .45 caliber Thompson (the MP40 was known to have low recoil and was accurate even when useing full auto fire). Stopping power and Steady Aim make the MP40 extremely powerful in close quarters. Its low fire rate, when compared to a Thompson, is easily balanced by a larger magazine and high power. The MP40 is often used by both Casual gamers and experienced players who have gone through prestige. The MP40 is, the most overused weapon in multiplayer; it is impossible to find a match without one. In many cases, the reduced rate of fire allows a player to manage their ammunition supply more efficiently. And since it takes less bullets to down an opponent due to the MP40's high damage, less ammo is needed, making it one of the most overpowering guns with high mobility. The MP40 alone is looked down upon by many players, but Juggernaut with the MP40 is a rather common sight and is usually very looked down upon because the MP40 boasts superior damage, and when coupled with Juggernaut, makes the user very powerful in CQC. This combo is common because the MP40 is available in the early levels, as is Juggernaut. This is also true about stopping power, but stopping power is not looked down upon as much, which does not make much sense because stopping power is the same as juggernaut, just in reverse. The MP40 performs well in short to medium range combat. It is notable at being the most flexible SMG as its good with the silencer(like the Type 100), the Aperture(like the Thompson), and the Big Magazine (like the PPSH-41).It is possibly the worst SMG for long range combat as the "kick" of the recoil will deteriorate the accuracy of prolonged shooting at long range much more seriously than other SMGs. The only long range option is to use 2-3 shot bursts with an aperture sight and hope for a headshot. The recoil is more of a "kick" rather than an upward swing. Though some may choose to remedy the low fire rate with Double Tap, this increases recoil by a wide margin, and is generally deemed ineffective, especially since Stopping Power kills faster on the MP40, and in less bullets. The iron sights are quite easy to use, as they are quite similar to the MP5's iron sights of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Many players tend to hip fire with the MP40 equipped with the Dual Magazines attachment quite often, a method known as "Spray n' Pray" which is looked down upon by many players. In Hardcore, the MP40 with Stopping Power is a one shot kill at any range, unless the enemy is using Juggernaut or Second Chance. The MP40 is commonly used by the German soldiers in Call of Duty: World at War though this was false in reality, because in actuality it was mainly issued to officers and mid to higher ranked NCOs. It is common to switch to the MP40 in campaign since the PPSh-41 eats up ammo extremely fast, and many allies have to be killed to obtain a usable amount of ammo. In Heart of the Reich though, the majority of allies will be wielding the PPSh-41 during the main assault on the four Flak 88s, making ammo much more readily available in this part. In any case, the MP40's ammo is widely available in campaign. It is also strange to note that the Dual Magazines attachment (Marksman III) for the MP40 makes the weapon look quite odd. There are two small protrusions on either side of the MP40's magazine stick. This is a result of some modifications to this gun that occurred during WWII, which was meant to compensate the PPSh's drum magazine. This modification was known as the MP40 II, but was not widely used, as it caused the gun to become off-balance, and was fairly pointless once the Soviets began to use regular box magazines with the PPSh-41 to avoid problems with the drum. Though, it is not recommended to have Dual Magazines as the large ammunition capacity, low rate of fire, and high damage allow for the use of a different attachment, unless you are using double tap. Trivia *Many US soldiers would trade their Thompson machine guns for the MP40, as it had incredible accuracy and was easier to maintain than the Thompson. *The Luger uses the same ammunition as the MP40, and if a British/Canadian/Commonwealth soldier ran out of Sten magazines, they could just rummage around and find a few MP40 magazines. The gun could accept them. *The MP40 in Call of Duty: World at War, is extremely unrealistic. It has a lot of recoil, whereas the real MP40 had next to none. It is also way to powerful for a 9mm round, just like the Nambu, which is too powerful for a 8mm round. However, these properties were probably intentionally put in for balancing purposes. *The MP40 in World at War has a similar reloading animation to the MP40 in Call of Duty 2. Other weapons that have this are the M1 Carbine, the STG44, the M1 Thompson, and the M1911 Colt .45. Gallery But a Image:codwaw_mp40.jpg|MP40 in Call of Duty World at War Video Gameplay footage of the MP-40 from Call of Duty: World at War. 8DXcj20w4s0=18! Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons Category:German Weapons Category:DS weapons